


【圆勋】晚安知勋

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 起名字和结尾对我来说是最难的两件事 我哭了
Relationships: 圆勋
Kudos: 12





	【圆勋】晚安知勋

“所以我是你的生日礼物咯？“ 全圆佑抚摸着李知勋汗湿的头发问，像抱着珍视的爱侣一样温柔。

两人都刚刚达到高潮，身体部位还以骑乘的姿势相连着没退出来。李知勋两腿叉开跪趴在全圆佑腰侧，腿软腰软直不起身子，像一只白猫一样软绵绵地趴在他的胸口，没应声，还在平复高潮过后的晕眩。

全圆佑见李知勋没理他，低头看着这只吃饱喝足懒得挪窝的小猫，觉得可爱极了，骨节分明的手恶作剧般摸索到李知勋脸颊两团软肉捏了两下。

“痛！讨厌！“ 李知勋总算愿意动弹动弹，啪地拍去自己脸上作恶的手，完全不像是刚刚哥哥老公乱喊一通的娇羞样子了。

在全圆佑身上趴的久了，李知勋觉得这个人浑身上下没什么多余的肉，瘦巴巴的哪里都硌得慌，缩着腰让全圆佑的性器从后穴里出来，翻了个身在他身旁躺下。

全圆佑见状也侧躺着转过来面朝李知勋，手指在李知勋胸口胡乱划着，“那这份生日礼物是不是还不错？”

收到小猫一记白眼后，全圆佑轻笑着拧了一下小猫胸前的红豆，被猫爪一巴掌推在肩膀上扒拉开，从旁边床头柜里抽出一张湿巾，给小猫的后面做了简单的清洁。

因为有好好戴了套，所以没什么可以清理的，除了凉丝丝以外，李知勋只觉得后面被擦拭的动作分外温柔，被伺候的极舒服。

清理好之后全圆佑又凑了上去吻了李知勋的嘴角，“生日快乐。”

“不过我要去上班了，你可以在这边多休息一会儿。“

全圆佑关门出去之后李知勋抱着被子靠在床头上发呆，他想不明白事情怎么就发展成这样了。这是什么样的感觉呢？

见他第一眼就开始幻想和这个人的以后，他招招手自己就跟着过去，被脱的一干二净才想起还没告诉他自己的名字。

虽然母胎solo24年，但没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑吗？金珉奎权顺荣那俩人竹马竹马日久生情的，打从认识他俩起就黏黏糊糊腻腻歪歪的，一点点培养出来的默契构筑了爱情的基石。

自己是被美色糊了眼没错，当然还有酒精在其中作怪，帅哥一个眼色他就巴巴跟着人家去了洗手间，被按在墙上亲到晕晕乎乎的，对全圆佑伸进他裤子的手也没有丝毫阻拦的意思。

一夜情在他们圈子里倒也常见，但第一次就搞这么刺激的，回想起来李知勋还真有点儿脸热。

好在被照顾的很好，从洗手间那个狭小逼仄的地方换到休息室的床后，那人居然还能忍着自己硬挺的东西，仍旧做了很长很温柔的前戏去抚慰他，扩张的也很耐心温柔，所以虽然是第一次，李知勋倒也没受什么苦。

结束了有一阵了，李知勋脑海里还是反复出现全圆佑好看的薄唇凑上来嘬自己的嘴唇的样子，像一只偷腥成功的大猫弯着嘴角，一边不停地往深处顶弄，一边伸出舌尖舔着他的唇线再一点点攻克牙关。而身体内部被他填满的涨涨热热的感觉也还清晰，肌肤相亲的瞬间，被拥抱的感觉，这种被满足的感觉烧红了李知勋白皙的脸。

李知勋不大好意思再去吧台找他，一边套上衣服一边想，等过几天吧，过几天再来，问问...他的联系方式。

然而等李知勋三天后再来酒吧的时候，还是傲娇别扭地坐在吧台的边角里，离调酒台的位置有些距离。李知勋不会点酒，就还是要了上次喝过的那种，但全圆佑晃了半天给他送到面前的不是那天的酒了，而是一杯看起来都是白色细腻的奶油泡泡的酒。抿上一口，一股雪糕一样的奶甜味儿混合着巧克力的苦涩冲进口腔，余味儿才有些淡淡的酒气。

全圆佑今天看起来有点忙，李知勋在角落里坐了很久，除了过来送过一次酒以外一直没分给他什么眼神。调酒台那边坐着几个很漂亮的女孩子，陆陆续续地点了几波酒，全圆佑也就一直在忙。调酒时手臂的青筋和紧窄的制服勾勒出的腰型成了那几个女孩子调笑的对象。

李知勋装作不在乎不关心的样子一口接一口抿着奶味的甜酒，不知不觉也有点醉了，头昏昏的，杵着下巴往调酒台那边偷瞄。

那个人对着吧台前面的漂亮女孩子笑的跟朵花似的，也不知道被开了什么玩笑笑到鼻子都皱起来，连被女孩子上手戳了胸肌摸了手臂都没什么反应。

怎么，被吃豆腐很开心啊？

小猫生气起来更是不想主动去找那人，尤其那人还和别人聊的风生水起，他在这儿坐了快一个小时也没见过来。

哼，看着挺冷的，还不是花枝招展的本质。

好不容易挨到下班的时候，全圆佑等着交接的调酒师过来把没做完的几杯酒交代给他 ，清理干净调酒台之后全圆佑累到靠在墙上叹气，今天的顾客真的太难应付了。抽空喘个气的功夫，全圆佑已经找不到角落里那个小人儿的身影。

赶紧把没做完的酒单和抹布都塞给交接的人，全圆佑甚至来不及去拿外套就往门口冲。他还没有李知勋的联系方式，上次做完李知勋没等到他下班回去休息室就自己走掉，全圆佑差点以为再也见不到他。今天那只傲娇的白色小猫出现在吧台伸手要酒单的时候，全圆佑别提心里多开心了，几乎是憋着嘴角的笑在调酒，调酒台的女孩子们都说今天圆佑调的酒怎么都带着股甜香。

可又偏偏忙成这样给他晾在角落。

李知勋还是点了上次的酒，收到订单的时候全圆佑不由得笑了。这人是真的不懂酒啊，上次自己使坏心给他点了酒体轻甜但后劲十足的特调，本来只是为了哄那漂亮小人儿上床。

没想到看起来柔软可爱易推倒的样子，在洗手间被他按在墙上摸来摸去的，倒是要称赞一声那紧致的腹部和结实的胸肌。望他一眼就失神的小样子，还有被堵住嘴舔吻时嘤嘤咛咛讲不出话只能闭着眼睛用白皙的手抓住他的衬衫的样子，

真的好可爱啊。

误打误撞成了李知勋的24岁生日礼物，浪漫派全圆佑心里盘算着，也算是缘分。

算起来认真交往也不止一两任，不太认真的更是难数清，但全圆佑自问不是那种看对眼就带人上床的人。对于那天的这个艳遇，全圆佑是有些上心的。可以说从最开始，全圆佑想的就比单单吃掉那只小白猫多那么一些。李知勋那天不告而别之后，全圆佑每晚上班都盼望着他的出现，今天好不容易盼来了人，可不能就这么让他走掉。

冲到酒吧门口的时候看到外面下着的大雨，和檐下靠墙站着等雨停的那个人，全圆佑松了口气。

雨真不小，李知勋赌着一口气本打算不理那个上了他又装作不认识的坏蛋走掉，再也不来这间酒吧，是琴不好弹还是泡炒不好吃，窝在暖呼呼的工作室多好，谁要来喝酒，哼。

可惜大丈夫也难敌这暴雨，更何况没带伞的小白猫呢，就这么冒雨跑回去，连矜贵的尾巴都会被弄湿呢。

看到李知勋被暴雨堵在了门口，全圆佑总算放下心来，悠哉悠哉转身回去取了外套又拿了两把伞。

想想又放回去了一把伞。

缘，妙不可言。全圆佑心里腹诽着。天公不作美，小白猫就得跟我全圆佑回家咯。

“走吧。“ 

一把伞突然撑开在头顶，李知勋抬头一看，米白色的伞底印着青蓝色的鲸鱼，再往旁边一看，”你...你下班了啊...“ 李知勋喝了酒的小脸还是微红，低着头，嘴唇微微撅着，不太情愿的样子，“去哪啊...”

去哪你还不是都要跟他走。

进到全圆佑的单身公寓后还没来得及看看这房子的布局，就被全圆佑扔过来的一个大浴巾蒙住了头，揉搓着湿掉的头发，动作很温柔，但浴巾底下的李知勋还是烧红了耳朵。

隔着浴巾的声音有点闷闷的，“先擦干，一会儿你去洗个热水澡，别感冒。” 和床上的花言巧语不一样，这人私下里讲话居然有些别扭的冷淡感。

被牵着手带着走去浴室，李知勋听到灯开关被按下的声音，然后头顶就感到一丝暖意。头发被包在浴巾里一点点擦干发丝，那人又隔着浴巾揉捏起了自己的耳朵，李知勋握住在自己头上作乱的手，这人手腕真的好细啊。

“去洗澡。” 于是一个吻隔着浴巾落到头顶。

李知勋也不管自己烧红的脸是不是会让这狭小的空间里气氛变得更加暧昧，一把扯下浴巾，抬头只看到全圆佑低眉温柔惊诧的眼睛。

李知勋还抓着全圆佑的手腕。

“...一起洗吧“ 

直视是不好意思直视的，故意撇开的头露出红透了的小巧耳朵，更羞耻的事情都做过了，这样‘纯情’又直白的邀约似乎来得有点迟。

见全圆佑没有动作，手便摸上他的裤腰，略微用力把全圆佑拽向自己身体这边，把他黑色的丝质衬衫扯出来后才想到他的大衣还没有脱。屋外带进来的雨水的寒冷这时才开始作威作福，全圆佑从进了屋就一直在给他擦头发，根本还没空脱掉湿透的外衣。

雨下得太大，全圆佑从一开始还跟他保持着一点尴尬的距离到拉着他的手在雨中快跑，最后到不得不用大衣揽着他的腰才能在风雨里艰难前行，那把很大的伞也没能挡得住雨淋湿两只雨中狂奔的猫。

李知勋有些懊恼，觉得自己像是中了蛊，明明是只见过一面的陌生男人，除了知道名字知道与自己同岁以外几乎一无所知。他本职是做什么的呢，看起来只是每晚在酒吧兼职几个小时的样子。他自己一个人住吧，看起来房子还宽敞的样子，只是一般程度的男生的凌乱。

听着头顶传来的呼吸声越来越重，李知勋的脸也越来越红。

“知勋，“ 他听见头顶熟悉的低沉嗓音。

“我今晚...带你回来本来是没有想要睡你的。“

“是你邀请我的。“

好坏。

全圆佑这个人真的坏透了。

明明是他先吻了他的唇，他先牵了他的手，他先揽了他的腰，他先在暴风雨里把他搂进怀里，可偏偏在他狡黠的话里，好像都是自己先主动的。

李知勋被按在墙角吻到昏昏沉沉的时候这样想。

大衣随意扔在在淋浴室的外头，v领的毛衣早就被脱掉，米色的休闲裤被褪到腿弯，只余一条墨蓝色的小短裤单单薄薄的被留着遮羞。

即使开了暖气，瓷砖也依然是冰凉的，李知勋往旁边墙上摸摸索索的，想把淋浴器的开关拨开，想要淋一点热水。

“不专心啊...我的小猫...“ 眼看着手马上就够到开关了，结果被一只大手拦住，包进掌心。

“呜...“ 李知勋从亲吻中挣脱出一秒，“冷...”

全圆佑愣了一秒，随即后知后觉的微调到热水的那一侧，拨开了淋浴器的开关。

收回手，十指相扣。

热水从花洒里高高洒下，温度刚刚好够激起朦胧暖和的水雾，把墙角里的两人笼罩起来。

李知勋被热水一冲觉得鼻子有些痒，虽觉得暖和了点儿，但刚刚的雨水淋了好久，凉意淌过皮肤，渗进骨髓，会不会就这样感冒了啊。

就算感冒也要拉上这个坏蛋垫背，生病当然也要一起。

空气好像都被全圆佑吸走了，喘不上来气，一点儿休息的空隙都不给。在被吮住下唇摩挲的时候不得不张开一点嘴巴，还要小心不要被热水呛进喉咙，这样才得以呼吸到更多的空气，李知勋觉得自己现在像是装着牛奶的猫碗，被面前这只大猫笼罩住，统统舔干吃掉，一滴都不会剩。

手也被拉着按在逐渐硬挺的某物上，又挪到腰带处，最后被抓着两只手从全圆佑衬衫下摆处的扣子开始，一颗一颗替全圆佑解开，直到领口的那一颗。

全圆佑停下吻，额头相抵，凑过去用鼻尖轻轻磨蹭李知勋的鼻尖，没有急于把他翻过去，而是依旧温柔的抱在怀里，另一只手绕到他身后缓慢地探索扩张。

额头，眉间，眼睛，嘴角，侧颈，锁骨，每一处都被吻够了，熏热了，连胸前的两颗小点都被照顾的红润挺立起来。全圆佑的前戏一向耐心绵长。

趴在瓷砖上被从后面按着腰进入的时候，李知勋反倒有一种如释重负的感觉。好像等了一个世纪那么长，终于又被包裹，被拥抱，被吞没。

他喜欢这种被全圆佑包围着的感觉。

大猫在啃噬侧颈，露出尖锐的牙，留下深深的印，又在听到呻吟和呼痛时给小猫舔舐伤口，同时把身下的性器再送进去一些。

“知勋...知勋...知勋...“

“给我...“

“给我好不好...“

李知勋被全圆佑从背后抱紧，在挺动中颤栗，花洒中的热水很快冲刷掉两个人的痕迹。

在全圆佑的怀里软掉身子的前一刻，李知勋感觉到全圆佑在舔舐他后颈脊柱的突起。

全圆佑收拾好浴室出来的时候，李知勋背对着门口的方向缩在被子里。全圆佑掀开被子躺上去，犹豫了两秒还是伸出手搂住背对他装睡的小白团子。

明明该做的不该做的全部都做过了，赤裸的样子也早就被看的一干二净，怎么他抱上来的时候时候还是心跳的好快。

“知道你在装睡。“

小猫慌张躲起来的样子被他看的清清楚楚。

“是想我了吧。“

“......“ 小猫没吭声，但往他怀里缩了缩的动作给了他勇气。

“今晚看到你的时候我真的好开心，知勋。“

“怕你来，也怕你不来。“

“给我时间，让我了解你。“

“晚安知勋。“


End file.
